


Threads

by elizziebeth13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Reunion, Soulmates, crossroads deal, post episode 3x18 (maybe, red threads of fate, this is all me projecting on what I think could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizziebeth13/pseuds/elizziebeth13
Summary: Alec has found himself begging a crossroads demon for help saving the world. He gets more than he bargained for when she drags Magnus into the dealings.A malec reunion assuming that Alec takes the deal and leaves Magnus so that he can regain his magic.





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> High key I haven't actually been watching the season but I know what is going on through social media, and this kinds wrote itself.

Alec had found himself at a crossroads in Queens, begging a fallen angel who called herself the Queen of Deals to do anything she could to help them fix the world that Valentine had broken all those months ago. She grinned at him, eyes flashing black for a moment before saying, “You are the first shadowhunter that I have seen since the civil war… you must be desperate.”

“I have nothing left to lose…” Alec wasn’t lying, not really. He had given up the love of his life, and he knew that Izzy could run the institute with a level of grace that nobody in the shadow world could match. “So you give me a way to save everyone, and I will gladly give you my soul.”

She laughed at that, “You are really out of touch with the crossroads deals. Only humans wager their soul… and even that isn’t a done deal. They get judged hard, but they don’t always come to stay with me. People in the shadow world however, they have connections, magic, skills that normal people don’t have. There are more valuable things than your soul.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want love.” She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look.

Alec fiddled with his collar, “Pardon?”

“Angels, and demons, We don’t feel love the way that people do.” She snapped her fingers and red lines appeared tangling around them. “These are the red threads of fate. They tie you to the one that you are destined to love, and since shadowhunters only love once, your’s are stronger than that of any other being.” She ran her finger along the thread that was extending from Alec’s hand deep into the night. “I want a piece of your red thread… The chance to feel love the way that a shadowhunter would.”

Alec stared at the red thread tied to his hand. “But I gave up love… I shouldn’t have this.”

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. “The only way to break a red thread is to kill one of the people on either end. I don’t plan on doing that. Even after I take a piece the thread will still be intact.”

Alec glanced between the fallen angel and the thread a couple of times before saying, “Deal”.

She gave him a predatory grin before hooking a long painted nail around the thread and pulling it towards her. She wrapped her hand around the slack sections of the string making a loop. A burning smell wafted over to Alec as he watched her separate the loop from the rest of the thread. 

Her eyes clouded to black as she wrapped the loop of thread around her wrist. Alec watched as the thread intertwined and transformed itself into something resembling a metal chain. “So this is why you chose to break your own heart…” She grinned at him and plucked the thread. 

A high pitched note emanated from the string as it started vibrating violently. Alec felt the thread pulling him towards something; he stood his ground, refusing to let the thread move him until the Queen of Deals held up her end.

Alec felt the other body hit him before he really understood what had happened. For the first time since they had broken up, Magnus was standing in front of Alec; the red thread connecting their hands.

Magnus looked at Alec, then his surroundings. “What the hell?”

Before Alec could say anything, the crossroads demon spoke up, “Hello nephew. It’s been a while.” 

Magnus turned to look at her, “Micah, this is a new look for you… Aren’t you supposed to appear as somebody that the person making the deal is supposed to be attracted to?”

“Somebody nonthreatening. I don’t think I could pull off your spiky hair.” Her eyes were still pitch black, making her smile look feral. 

Magnus looked back at Alec, “Why did you summon her?” He sounded anxious.

Micah answered again, “He wanted my help taking down my sister in law… You would think he had learned his lesson last time he made a deal with a demon.”

Alec’s eyes widened in panic. Magnus looked at him, eyes filled with confusion. Asmodeus had told him not to reveal their deal, or he would take everything back. Alec wouldn’t let her take away Magnus’s magic again. “Please, Micah, stop.”

“I’ll gladly deal with my brother for you.” She held up he hand, “I can feel what you feel for him, and the longing is ruining the joy.” She looked at Magnus, “The Lightwood made a deal with your father, that they both surprisingly held up. He breaks your heart, Asmodeus gives you your magic back.” Magnus’ turned back to Alec and stared at him in disbelief. Micah continued, “His failure to manipulate you into joining him is the talk of Edom really… He needs you more then you need him nephew. Remember that.” With that she snapped her fingers and Magnus disappeared.

“Why would you tell him that?”

“To piss off my brother. He dragged me down with him, and I kinda want to grab the power. He wanted you to break Magnus’ heart so they could work together again. He’s floundering without Magnus or his magic. Now for my end of the deal, even though I have already given you more than you bargained for.” She waved her hand and a gold amulet with runes that Alec had never seen before appeared in her palm. She handed it to Alec and said, “You will know what to do with this when the time comes. Now it’s a long walk back to Brooklyn.” She snapped her fingers again and everything went dark.

* * *

Alec came to, sitting on the steps of the institute. From what he could tell it was still the middle of the night, and he was still holding the amulet that Micah had given him. He stuffed the amulet in his pocket and jumped up. When he turned to enter the institute he found himself face to face with one bewildered Magnus Bane. Alec wasn’t used to having to look up to make eye contact with Magnus, and he found that he couldn’t look away.

He was pulled out of his stupor when Magnus started talking, “Was she telling the truth?” 

Alec didn't respond. He looked towards the ground and tried to will himself not to tear up. Magnus lifted Alec’s chin with a perfectly manicured finger. “I’m going to take your silence as a yes…” Magnus looked like he was on the brink of tears as well, “Why would you do that?”

“Because I love you, and I wanted you to be happy again. It had been days since I heard you laugh, and I was worried you were going to hurt yourself… or worse.” Alec felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. “You were always going to have to give me up. I figured it would be ok if we parted ways sooner as long as you had your magic. I know you told Lorenzo that you had everything you needed, but I know that I’m not enough. I understand that your magic is a part of you. Your happiness is worth more to me than anything.”

“But I’m not happy without you. I’m sad and angry that you left me with no reason why.” Magnus’ face was flushed and tears were flowing. “I mean this is the first time I have seen you in a week and it is because of a demon. You left Alec.”

“I didn’t want to!” Alec snapped. He took in Magnus’ shocked expression and stepped down a couple of stairs. 

Magnus shook his head and mumbled, “But you did.”

Alec shoved his hands into his pockets, fingers brushing against the ring box. He had kept it with him every day since his mother gave it to him. He barked out a humourless laugh and pulled the box out of his pocket. “That night… the one on the balcony, I was going to give you this.” He tossed the box to Magnus, and watched as he opened the lid.

Magnus had seen this before, on Lightwoods he knew far before the circle, on Maryse Trueblood the day that she got engaged. “The lightwood family ring?”

“I know it was stupid, and way to early, but you had almost died and I realized that I didn’t want to spend another day without you… But getting to give you something you were willing to die for was something I would do without question.” Alec wiped his under eyes with his right hand and for a moment he could swear that he saw a hint of red thread. He paused for a second and when it looked like Magnus wasn’t going to respond he asked, “Did you see them, the threads?”

“I never believed in them…” Magnus was focusing on Alec’s hand, “I never thought I would get to have somebody that was destined to love me.”

“I always hate it when you talk about yourself like that, like you aren’t worth being seen with absolute reverence and awe… Magnus, I still want to be with you, more than I want anything in the world, but I’m terrified that your father will go back on his word…” He looked up at Magnus, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life. 

“You heard Micah, you two have a common adversary. She is one of the most powerful greater demons there is.” Magnus reached out to touch Alec’s arm, smiling ever so slightly, “Darling do you ever feel like being reckless.”

“I don’t think I’ve done anything but be reckless since the moment we met.”

“Good.” Magnus pulled Alec towards him and kissed him. For a moment nothing made Alec worry; not greater demons, or failed deals, or sociopathic shadowhunters. Right then Alec was home, tangled up in a single red thread.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know they are gonna end up together but the rest of this season is gonna be nuts.


End file.
